1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof and a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a circuit substrate and a manufacturing method thereof and a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip packaging is performed to protect bare chips, lower the density of chip contacts, and provide superior heat dissipation of chips. Conventional packaging methods include installing chips to a package carrier through wire bonding or flip chip bonding, so that the contacts on the chips can be electrically connected to the package carrier. Therefore, the contact distribution of the chips can be redistributed through the package carrier to satisfy the contact distribution of external devices of next hierarchy.